1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image fine-tuning method thereof and more particularly relates to an image processing apparatus for improving resolution and an image fine-tuning method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing popularity of electronic products, image processing apparatuses that fine-tune images for electronic devices has become the focus of attention of the designers. To cope with the increasing image resolution outputted by display devices, the user needs an electronic apparatus for fine-tuning low-resolution images.
In the related art, methods for fine-tuning low-resolution images includes a Luma transient improvement method and a database-based super-resolution method. However, the Luma transient improvement method widens image edges. Such a problem may be avoided by using the database-based super-resolution method. However, since it is impossible to include all input image types in the image database, some images can not be fine-tuned. Therefore, how to avoid widening image edges and solve the problem of limited input image types becomes an important issue in this field.